


Promise Me

by AkaO555



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Choking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaO555/pseuds/AkaO555
Summary: "Promise me you'll live""You know I can't do that""I don't care! Just promise..."America will never learn, will he?





	Promise Me

A slash.

A thud.

A scream.

 

_"ARTHUR!"_

Said Brit groaned and slowly pushed himself off the ground. His vision was blurry, his legs buckled beneath him, his head was spinning and he was pretty sure he had a broken rib, or at least a bruised one, since his chest hurt so much. He wasn't an expert, but he could tell, when something was broken inside his body. And _bloody hell_ , did that hurt.

He was also aware of the fact, that something was wrong. And oh, how much he wished that wasn't true. No matter how many times he told himself, that the mansion was just a stupid nightmare and that he would wake up at any moment - it never happened. They kept dying and living through the same thing over and over again. That thing - that _monster_ \- wanted them dead and he knew it. He just didn't know how to stop it. Yet.

Suddenly a chilling cry came from behind him and he looked up from the floor. The  monster was holding America - HIS Alfred - above the ground, a hand around his neck, squeezing it harder and harder with every second, making the American's face turn slightly purple from the lack of air his lungs needed. He gasped, kicked his legs, clawed at the other's hand and trashed in the thing's grasp wildly, but to no avail. He was losing his strength and consciousness rather quickly.

Everyone around the two (or maybe rather three) of them were either dead or knocked out. China and France were left lying against a wall in a pool of their blood, clearly dead by the looks of it. Russia seemed to be holding on to life fairly well, not counting the fact that he probably had a punctured lung and a concussion. Japan was already killed earlier along with Germany and Prussia, somewhere upstairs a few hours ago. Canada and Italy were lying on the floor against each other in one of the corners of the room they were in, unconscious, but other than that they seemed alright. Spain and Romano? Who knew? They haven't seen them since the start of this time loop and Arthur doubted they were coming to help them any time soon.

England snapped out of his thoughts in time to see the monster drawing back his fist to strike America in the stomach, most likely trying to make him stop struggling. The man cried out in pain and coughed up blood, using the chance to spit some of it into his captor's eye, hoping to make it drop him. It was clear he was getting weaker and the need for oxygen was growing bigger and bigger, America trying to inhale as much air as possible.

Unfortunately the monster didn't even flinch, when the blood hit it and marely wiped it away with Its free hand. It growled in irritation and proceeded to hit the boy again, when suddenly England lunged at it and jumped onto its back, holding the thing's neck with his arms, hoping to distract it enough for it to drop Alfred and let him _breathe_ , godammit!

As if his prayers were heard by anybody up there, the monster loosened its hold on the American's neck enough for him to slip out of its grasp. Unfortunately it focused on the other wounded man, who was tagging at its neck and roared in pure fury, grabbing him by his head and throwing him across the room. He let out a silent scream, as his back collided with the wall and he dropped to the floor. He clutched his head in agony and shook with the effort to stay awake, even if he was in too much pain to do so. He felt like he was lying there, on the cold, bloody floor, for hours on end. He felt like an eternity passed, before he could hear sounds of roaring and fighting and then someone crying out his name and whimpering, all through the ringing in his ears. And it creeped him out. Was he dying? Oh God, he was dying, wasn't he?

"Arthur! Arthur, stay awake!"

Who was that calling out to him? The voice wasn't deep, so it couldn't be Germany. So he wasn't dead yet? But it could be anyone else, that died earlier, so maybe he was. But that also didn't make any sense! Why would a dead person sound so frantic and panicked? 

"Iggy, please! Open your eyes!"

He decided to comply and do as the voice commanded. His vision was spinning and the four people above him were just a blurry image before his eyes. He couldn't tell who they were or how far away they actually were, but judging by the blurs swimming across his vision they were pretty close. 

"Англия, you can't close your eyes"

Russian? Did that mean...? He was still alive! And the people above him were probably Russia, Canada, Italy and America. 

"Ve, Arturo, you have to listen to Ivan. Arturo!"

"Stay awake!"

"Don't close your eyes!"

"Artie!"

 

* * *

 

He woke up to a very bright light. He had to blink several times, before his eyes adjusted to it and he could keep them open without getting blinded.

"Iggy?"

He blinked once again and turned his head in the direction of the person the 'question' came from.

"Alfred" he sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow. The other three were resting in their own beds, sleeping away the problems of the haunted mansion. They had a rough night, they all had to heal and rest at least slightly, before they could go outside again.

Alfred, however, as soon as he saw his former caretaker flinch and open his green eyes even a little bit, sat up in bed as quickly as possible and walked over to him. His raspy voice was an obvious reminder of what happened that day.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Artie?"

"For the last time, Alfred, my name is Arthur, not Artie or Iggy" England said sternly, but smiled a bit in amusement. "And if I recall correctly, I wasn't the one being choked to death by a monster two times bigger than me"

America shrugged and laughed nervously. "M-Maybe not, but that doesn't change the fact, that you almost died!"

"Just like you"

Alfred growled at that and brought a hand to his forehead to massage it gently. "Arthur, I don't think you know what happened. I didn't lose consciousness. Sure, others did, but their wounds weren't as severe as yours! You would've died, if we hadn't brought you to the safe room as soon as we did"

"Oh really? And if I hadn't of jumped onto that monster YOU would be dead right now!"

"Artie..."

After that silence overcame the room and for a few minutes none of them said anything. They just sat quietly (England sat, America stood) and looked at the sheets the Englishman rested on.

"Promise me you'll live"

Arthur looked at him as if the other was out of his mind.

"You know I can' do that"

"I don't care!" America told him and added in a voice that was barely even a whisper, "Just promise..."

The Brit sighed and looked away, clenching his eyes shut tightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't, but he knew the younger man standing beside him wouldn't let him say otherwise, no matter how hard he tried to convince the American that promising such things in these kind of situations didn't make any sense.

"I... I promise..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Dammit, Arthur!"

Alfred shouted, clinging to the cold and lifeless body of his mentor. Tears streamed down his face and landed on the pale cheeks of the Englishman, resting peacefully in his embrace. He kept rocking them back and forth, his lip quivering, as the sobs shook his body. He didn't even care about the blood sipping into his clothes - he wouldn't see Arthur's beautiful, emerald eyes ever again. And it was all his fault.

"You promised!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was fun to write xD  
> I do not own Hetalia!


End file.
